Chikyu
Chikyu is the son of Kurotsuchi and an unknown male. He is the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village and was the leader of the Explosion Corps. He is also apart of Kigima Senju's Salvation Council and has unknown plans. Appearance Chikyu has a very serious and stern appearance, he is a tan-skinned man with dark orange hair and eyes. He also usually wears the typical Hidden Stone VIllage shinobi uniform. Personality Chikyu is a very serious individual who takes all of his missions very seriously and will do whatever he possibly can to complete them. He is usually always very stern, serious, uptight, and dislikes it when people fool around and don't do their work or take their missions seriously. He also has a habit of apologizing for anything stupid or reckless that his peers might do. Background Chikyu was born to Kurotsuchi and an unknown man 2 years after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. For his entire life he was raised and trained by his mother, grandfather, and his great grandfather, Onoki. As the years went on Chikyu proved himself to be a true child prodigy who had immense potential and was highly skilled in the use of two very powerful Kekkei Genkai and one almighty Kekkei Tota. Eventually, Chikyu ended up becoming the leader of the Explosion Corps at only 15 years old. Finally, at some unknown point in time Chikyu was recruited to join Kigima Senju's Salvation Council and he decided to join it. Story The Ten-Tails Jinchuriki Arc This arc was about Hikari and his friends fighting against Shin after he had become the newly revived Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki. After a long series of several catastrophic events, Shin was finally killed and defeated in the end, The Land of Fire was completely ripped apart and reformed to the point it was unrecognizable, the other Hidden Villages were completely destroyed, and the Ten-Tails was devoured by the almighty "Destruction of All Things" jutsu. However, the Ten-Tails will soon return to the world at an unknown point in time. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Ryo Otsutsuki, Kigima Senju, Rei Senju, Nejian Hyuga, Rai, Arashi, Chikyu, Aisu, Kaze, Mighty Guy, Rock Lee, Scorpion, Sound, Echo, Akumu, Izuna Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki (Edo Tensei), Sasuke Uchiha (Edo Tensei), Asura (Edo Tensei), and Indra (Edo Tensei) vs. Shin (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki). Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Kigima Senju, and Rei Senju vs. Shin (Jin's Body). Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. The Grand World Tournmanet Arc During this arc, Chikyu fought a long and intense battle against Karasu Kenshin. But in the very end, Chikyu destroyed the entire arena and exhausted all of his chakra and finally losing consciousness in the end. Thus, Karasu Kenshin is the winner. *Chikyu vs. Karasu Kenshin. Winner: Karasu Kenshin Jutsu & Special Abilities Chikyu is the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Stone Village. As a Kage, he is no doubt an extremely powerful shinobi. He is primarily skilled in a good range of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Chikyu is also. like many other notable shinobi, a true prodigy. This is proven by how Chikyu graduated from the academy at 7 years old, became chunin at 8 years, became jonin at 12 years old, and became the head of the Explosion Corps at 15 years old. He eventually ended up becoming Tsuchikage at 20 years old shortly after the Hidden Stone Village was destroyed. Chakra & Chakra Control Chikyu has a very good amount of chakra and a great level of chakra control as well, but despite this, Chikyu's Dust Release consumes a massive amount of his chakra and he can't use it very often. So he only uses it when he has no other option left but to use it. Taijutsu Chikyu is also very good at taijutsu, and he uses it perfect conjuction with his explosion release kekkei genkai. By using the two of them together, he can easily incinerate and completely destroy most of his opponents in a single punch or kick. Ninjutsu Chikyu's main ability lies in his prodigious ninjutsu skills and his powerful kekkei genkai and kekkei tota. With explosion release, lava release, and dust release, Chikyu is a powerful opponent. Being capable of using his explosion release to blow up anyone he touches, using his lava release to incinerate his opponents from afar with scorching hot lava, and finally using his Dust Release to vaporize anything he wants on a molecular level. However, the cost of using such powerful abilities is that they consume a great deal of chakra is used too much, so Chikyu usually only uses his explosion release and lava release jutsus. He hardly ever uses dust release. Nature Transformation Earth Release Since Chikyu comes from the Hidden Stone Village, he is naturally very skilled in many different earth release jutsus and skills. He's actually the one that taught Kigima Senju all of the earth release jutsus that he knows, a sign of his true prowess with earth release. Chikyu's strongest earth release jutsu is probably Earth Release: Chikyu's Avatar, the ultimate earth release armor. While using Chikyu's Avatar, Chikyu becomes invisible and transparent and can reflect light and create bright flashes of it to blind his opponents if he wants. Aside from this, Chikyu's physical strength, defense and resistance to all attacks, and weight is drastically inceased making his body nearly impenetrable by even steel and diamond. Chikyu also gains the ability to form the earth around him into various different weapons to attack his opponent's with and once he enters this armor he doesn't need to use chakra to maintain it as it naturally fuels itself by absorbing the natural minerals in the earth. Chikyu also gains the ability to alter his appearance while using this jutsu is used and gains seismic sense. Explosion Release Chikyu is very good at explosion release and primarily uses this ability in battle. With explosion release, Chikyu usually fights using taijutsu and releases his explosive chakra through his body with each punch and kick to instantly blow up his opponents and kill them. Chikyu also uses his basic ninja tools in conjuction with explosion release, most notably the paper bomb, to fill it with explosive chakra so that once it detonates the explosion is greatly enhanced than usual. However, Chikyu doesn't always want or need to kill his opponents, so he has the ability to make much smaller and weaker explosions that will only injure them instead of detonating them and causing them to die immediately. Lava Release Chikyu is also very good at lava release and uses this as his secondary form of combat in battle. Chikyu can use three versions of lava release to their fullest extent making him the strongest human lava release user alive. He can use it as a syrup-like, quicklime, or rubber substance. Allowing him to use it for multiple purposes. Dust Release Chikyu's greatest ability is his ability to utilize the extremely powerful dust release. A kekkei tota that is created by a combination of earth, fire, and wind chakra natures. With this release, Chikyu can create extremely versatile and flexible three-dimensional objects in the form of a cube, cone, or cylindar. With this kekkei tota, Chikyu can launch the objects that he has created at his opponents and completely vaporize them in an instant turning them into dust. The cube variant is used to trap things and then vaporize them, the cone variant is used to blow up titanic objects even as large as an island, and the cylinder variant is used to vaporize anything in it's path. The side-effect of such a powerful jutsu is that it consumes a great deal of chakra and cannot be used very often. Jutsu List Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsus Shadow Clone Jutsu Earth Release Clone Jutsu Explosion Release Clone Jutsu Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu Paper Bomb Shadow Clone Jutsu Earth Release Earth Release: Chikyu's Avatar Flight Jutsu Earth Release: Rock Wall Jutsu Earth Release: Mud Swamp Jutsu Earth Release: Mud Dragon Jutsu Earth Release: Sandwich Jutsu Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Jutsu Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core Jutsu Earth Release: Rock Golem Jutsu Earth Release: Rock Fist Jutsu Earth Release: Rock Feet Jutsu Earth Release: Lightweight Boulder Jutsu Earth Release: Super Lightweight Boulder Jutsu Earth Release: Heavyweight Boulder Jutsu Earth Release: Super Heavyweight Boulder Jutsu Explosion Release Explosion Release Armor Explosion Release: Exploding Palm Jutsu Explosion Release: Upheaval Jutsu Explosion Release: External Explosion Jutsu Explosion Release: Landmine Fist Jutsu Explosion Release: Landmine Kick Jutsu Explosion Release: Self-Destruction Jutsu Lava Release Lava Release: Lava Globs Jutsu Lava Release: Lava Torrent Jutsu Lava Release: Lava Geyser Jutsu Lava Release: Lava Dragon Jutsu Lava Release: Quicklime Jutsu Lava Release: Rubber Armor Lava Release: Rubber Rope Lava Release: Rubber Ball Lava Release: Rubber Defense Lava Release: Rubber Wall Lava Release: Rubber Dragon Lava Release: Volcanic Death Lava Release: Volcanic Dragon Lava Release: Maguma Akuma Dust Release Dust Release: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu Dust Release: Atomic Resurrection Jutsu Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Kage Category:S-rank Category:Hidden Stone Village Category:Good Category:Characters